


Защита Шерлока

by Blondunishka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт приходит к Шерлоку после событий рождественской серии.<br/>(4 сезон 1 серия)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Защита Шерлока

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Майкрофту и его бесконечной любви к брату.

      — Не вижу причины, для твоего здесь нахождения, — сонный голос Шерлока, приглушённый одеялом и подушкой, заставил старшего Холмса улыбнуться.  
      — Ты всегда был немного туповат, — Майкрофт по-хозяйски обошёл спальню Шерлока, подмечая, что тот так и не научился использовать комнату по прямому её назначению. Даже сейчас в спальне Шерлока присутствовали следы его экспериментов.  
      — Это мы выяснили много лет назад, — беззлобно ответил Шерлок. Лежать в кровати, когда Майкрофт зашёл на его территорию и в очередной раз хочет прочитать лекцию, было крайне неудобно и в какой-то мере унизительно. Младшему Холмсу казалось, что он вернулся в детство, когда Майкрофт ещё имел на него влияние.  
      — Я беспокоюсь. Сейчас, когда Джон Уотсон больше не живёт здесь, ты находишься в опасности.  
      — Это какой же? — зло спросил Шерлок и скинул с себя одеяло, — умереть от того, что мой брат заявляется ко мне домой и читает мне нудные нотации?  
      — Твой ум, Шерлок, у тебя слабая защита, — Майкрофт спокоен и отстранён, — всегда была слабой.  
      — И ты пришёл мне помочь выстроить новые стены?  
      — Новые стены тебе не требуются, их и так достаточно, — ответил старший Холмс, — защита — это нечто, защищающее эти стены.  
      — Кажется, мы проходили это, но только я был младше, а ты в несколько раз толще, — Майкрофт отодвинул небольшое кресло к центру комнаты и сел в него.  
      — Ты не усвоил урок, мой мальчик, если через столько лет твой собственный ум обратился против тебя, — Майкрофт покрутил в руках зонтик и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — подозрительно спросил Шерлок.  
      — Трудно не догадаться. Меня всегда забавляло, что при всей твоей ненависти ко мне, единственным стабильным якорем в голове был я, — Майкрофт улыбнулся.  
      — Опять чертоги, — застонал Холмс и повалился на кровать.  
      — Всё очень плохо, Шерлок. Ты путаешь реальность и свои чертоги; знаешь, что за этим следует?  
      — Я контролирую процесс.  
      — Я вижу. Опасность наркотиков в том, что даже гениальный ум уверен, что контролирует процесс, хотя на самом деле, он не более чем наркоман.  
      — Если ты моя совесть, то определённо избрала самый отвратительный вид воздействия и самый неэффективный.  
      — У тебя её нет, Шерлок, как и у меня: нет сердца, — возразил Майкрофт, — тебе всегда было плевать на всех, кто о тебе заботился. Сначала это были родители, потом я. Насчёт Джона Уотсона не уверен. Думаю, иногда ты позволяешь ему увидеть себя.  
      — Я тебя не хочу видеть.  
      — Это ещё одна из твоих проблем. Ты настолько не контролируешь свои мысли, что созданные тобой фантомы, не подчиняются тебе.  
      — И конечно это должен был быть ты, — Шерлок встал с кровати и подошёл к сидящему брату.  
      — К сожалению, мне отведена лишь скромная роль наставника, как и в твоей реальной жизни.  
      — Наставника, — спародировал младший Холмс, нервно расхаживая по комнате, — тебя давно пора было сменить на Джона.  
      — Ты сознательно готов отупеть, только бы не видеть моё лицо каждый раз, когда совершаешь глупости?  
      — Мой ум, мои правила.  
      — Верно, только не забывай, что ум рационален, Шерлок. Джон Уотсон в качестве твоей защиты? Сколько ударов он выдержит, прежде чем, очередной Мориарти сделает новую брешь? Согласен, доктор был полезен, особенно его эффектное появление на Рейхенбахском водопаде, но не более.  
      — Чего ты хочешь? — подозрительно спросил Шерлок, — ты уже здесь, сидишь и достаёшь меня. Как-будто мне мало этого в реальности, — Майкрофт улыбнулся, — что? Нет, я ни за что не обращусь к нему.  
      — Ко мне, Шерлок, не к нему. Ты удивительно точно воссоздал Майкрофта Холмса в своих чертогах. Мне это могло бы польстить, если бы я был падок на такое проявление сантиментов. Впрочем, моя версия здесь всего лишь защита. Майкрофт Холмс в отличие от меня всё-таки может обладать сердцем.  
      — Я не буду этого делать.  
      — Ты один, Шерлок. Джон не может всё время быть с тобой. Не теперь.  
      — Мне хватает его кресла. Иногда я вовсе забываю, что его нет.  
      — Иногда, — ответил Майкрофт и встал со своего кресла, — этого мало, — старший Холмс подошёл к брату, но Шерлок отшатнулся от него. Майкрофт коротко улыбнулся и погладил младшего по кудрям, — пора просыпаться, Шерлок.  
      Комната пуста, он снова был в своей голове и даже не заметил этого. Майкрофт не навестит его лишний раз, а даже если и так, Шерлок выгонит его тотчас. Младший Холмс кое-как приподнялся с постели, голова всё ещё кружилась. Шерлок нашарил рукой телефон и, взяв его в руки, занёс палец над единицей. Быстрый набор мгновенно набирает номер Джона, но ещё до первого гудка, Шерлок скидывает звонок. Холмс откидывается в постели и ищет в телефонной книге один из многочисленных номеров Майкрофта. После первого же гудка, старший Холмс берёт трубку.  
      — Шерлок, — голос обеспокоенный, ещё бы, младший Холмс никогда не звонит просто так, точнее он вообще никогда не звонит. Ему просто без надобности это. Шерлок молчит в трубку, раздумывая, как давно он говорил с братом по телефону; воспоминания подводят. Возможно, Шерлок сам удалил ненужные воспоминания о прошлом. От них не было никакого толка, — Шерлок? Ты опять принял что-то?  
      — Приезжай, — коротко ответил младший Холмс и сбросил звонок.


End file.
